Diverse embodiments of frames, in particular hollow-chamber frames for drawers are already known in the prior art.
The advantage of hollow-chamber frames is that drawer guiding systems are able to be accommodated therein, as a result of which, for example, the installation height can be pared down or can be maximized for a drawer in a case with underfloor guide means. However, it is also necessary to match the drawer guiding system to a predetermined frame design.